Variable
by notUnique.justWeird
Summary: Teddy Lupin has know their entire life that they aren't always a boy, a girl, both, neither, or a mixture. Teddy is genderfluid, fluctuating between genders each day. Lily Luna Potter is just happy to have an awesome big brother/sometimes sister/sometimes both/sometimes neither/sometimes a mix as a god-sibling. Or a bunch of one-shots about genderfluid Teddy Lupin who is variable.
1. Dorm Rooms

**Okay this just kind of happened? Well, it does have an interesting backstory. So, my friend and I were looking at Teddy Lupin's Wiki page and noticed that gender, eye color, hair color, and skin color were all listed together. My friend read them all quickly and said they were all listed as variable. That's when she realized she had read Teddy's gender wrong, as it is listed as male. BUT TEDDY IS A METAMORPHMAGUS! We quickly explored the idea of a genderfluid Teddy, so this was born. It's basically going to be a bunch of one- shots about genderfluid Teddy Lupin, who has been out and proud their entire life (this will cause issues on occasion). I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Okay, well, welcome everyone to the Hufflepuff common room," announced one of the prefects. What was his name again? Oh ya, Pierre. I looked around the room, noting the bright yellow walls, along with the black highlights. Welcome to Hufflepuff indeed.

So, here are the dorms," Kayla, one of the other prefects, explained, "Girls on the left, boys on the right. And guys, don't think about trying anything, the handles to the doors of the dorm room halls are charmed. I suggest you don't want to experiment with that. Same goes for girls in the guy's dorms. The common room has plenty of space, use it or find somewhere else. Okay everyone can go to their dorms now, your room will be labeled with a first year plaque. Go on and unpack. And enjoy yourselves, you're at Hogwarts!" Everyone scurried off, but I stood immobile. All six prefects turned to face me. This was my cue to wince.

"It's Teddy, right?" asked one of the prefects. I was blanking on his name at the moment. I nodded stiffly.

"So the Headmistress talked to us beforehand, what are your preferred pronouns Teddy?" asked the same prefect, L something. I was shocked. McGonagall had talked to them? Gran and Harry said they would talk to her, and I was overjoyed when my letter came addressed to Mx. Lupin, but I didn't expect this. Well I didn't know what I really expected, but I didn't think there would be all six prefects asking me for my pronouns. I realized I had to answer.

"They/them," I quickly responded, "but, err, sometimes I use he/him or she/her, but not very often and only if I request it that day, but they/them is fine.

Liam, that was his name, smiled, "Okay Teddy, we'll make sure we use they/them, and if we forget or you want us to use something else, just tell us, okay?" I nodded quickly. The conversation seemed to have ended, but I still had no idea what I was doing for dorms, so I just stood there awkwardly.

"Hey everyone, you're forgetting their," my heart warmed at that word, "dorm situation," piped up a sixth year prefect, who I believe was named Abigail.

"Oh ya, sorry Teddy," Jean said apologetically.

The last prefect, Mikhail then piped up, "So tell us if this works for you, in both the girls and boys dorms you would have a bed, and you can use either, or switch off, or whatever, it's up to you. We could also add a separate room for you, but it would probably have to be built off a current dorm, so you would have to choose which one."

Pierre added, "And you don't have to choose right now either, you can choose a place to sleep tonight, even on one of the couches if you want, and decide later. It's all up to you."

I was shell-shocked, "Uh, okay, I think the switching dorms would work fine, but I'll, uh, tell you if something isn't working out?"

"Okay cool," Abigail nodded. With that, I turned to leave for the dorm rooms.

"Oh, and Teddy, if anyone gives you a hard time, house members, other students, teachers, ghosts, the whomping willow, well actually not the whomping willow 'cause it doesn't like anyone, but, seriously, if anyone gives you a hard time, you come straight to us, our head of house Professor Cinders, or the Headmistress. Okay?" Liam said, looking at me seriously.

"Ya, okay," I started to turn towards the dorms, but before I could open the door I turned back, "and thanks, really." I was left with the image of six smiling faces.

* * *

 **Okay before this I had thought of Teddy as a boy, so if I used the wrong pronouns everywhere, please point it out. I'm still getting used to a genderfluid Teddy Lupin and I love it, but that doesn't mean I'm used to the pronouns. if you have any suggestion, please let me know! I would love to hear ideas for this, I already have at least four pieces planned out with more coming all the time. Love you peeps!**


	2. Dorm Mates, Victoire, and Misgendering

Hi everyone, here is the second chapter. With this fic, I will be jumping all over the place with dates and times, so just know this is in Teddy's second year. I'm going to start a list that shows the chapters in orders so you can read and/or comprehend them in that order. You don't have to read in really any order, unless I ever put up Part One, Part Two, and on. Okay, thanks for your time, enjoy.

Chronological Order:

Dorm Rooms _(Ch1)_ ; Dorm Mates, Victoire, and Misgendering _(Ch2)_ ;

* * *

Teddy woke up and she was a girl. A lot of the time her gender wasn't as clear cut. It wasn't really one or the other, male or female, it could vary, she rarely experienced such an extreme feminine, or masculine for that matter, feeling. She got up and entered the bathroom, looking into the large mirror. The first thing she noticed was the overall look of her body. It was awful, way too stiff and straight, not enough curves. She quickly gave herself breasts and hips, and shrunk her penis, making everything a lot more feminine and a lot less masculine. Next she messed with her hair. She liked the shorter length, and was wearing her pink wristband, but decided that she really didn't want anyone to misgender her today. She made her hair go to her mid back, keeping it her usual turquoise color. She got dressed, putting on her Hogwarts uniform. Today a skirt and bra were used instead of slacks. She excited the bathroom and got her books for today.

As she organized her homework, her roommate Colin startled awake. He fell off his bed, in the process hitting his head on his nightstand.

"Ouch!" he exclaimed. The exclamation was loud enough, waking the other two fourth years in the dorm.

"Did I miss breakfast," Leon shouted loudly, leaping out of bed.

"What, Leon, there's plenty of time," said Jackson irritably, "You have over 40 minutes." Leon stuck his tongue out at Jackson.

Colin then butted in, "Sorry for waking everyone," he apologized.

"I was already awake," Teddy said with a shrug.

"Colin turned to look at Teddy, "How long have you been awake?"

"Like 15 minutes max," she said with a shrug.

"Oh good, I thought you got up at some freakishly early time again," he said.

"That was once," Teddy protested, "Plus it was more like super late."

"Okay, why haven't I heard this story," Leon said with a laugh. Even Jackson had perked up to listen.

"It was like, two years ago," she protested.

Colin quickly checked my wristband before speaking, "Okay, so she came into the dorm practically at midnight and crashes into her bed because its pitch black and just starts cussing like crazy," Colin said with a laugh, "She scared me to death, I jumped out of my bed and ended hitting my head on the nightstand when I tripped." Teddy's friends burst out laughing, and she laughed with them. Teddy was happy that with them, she didn't have to explain how she had come in so late because she had woken up in the middle of the night and just felt male, or how afterwards she cried because no matter what the prefects said about acceptance and coming to talk to them if anything was wrong, they couldn't change everyone's mind. It's why she spent more time in the boys dorm, even when feeling especially feminine. One of the girls in Teddy's year, Jackie, didn't get the whole non-binary; genderfluid is a gender identity. She thought it was just a phase that Teddy needed to get over. Like that was going to happen.

Her roommates started to get ready, like Teddy, they got dressed in their Hogwarts robes and gathered their books for the day. Today Hufflepuff's had History of Magic, Transfiguration, and double potions. As a unified group, they headed down the stairs and toward breakfast, laughing the entire way.

Right when they entered, a figure jumped on Teddy.

"Teddy, guess what, guess what?" exclaimed an excited and excited twelve year old.

"What happened Vic?" she asked curious.

"I disarmed somebody for the first time. I finally got the spell down, I'm going to become an Auror in no time!" she shouted excited.

"I thought you want to work at Saint Mungo's?" he asked.

"Ya," she frowned, "Well the disarming spell can still be useful there too," she decided.

"Okay," she agreed, knowing better than to argue against a part-Veela, half-Weasley child.

"You're going to sit with me today," she decided, pulling her towards the Slytherin table. Teddy shouted a goodbye to her friends, who were laughing as she got dragged away by a second year Slytherin.

When they reached the table, Victoire took a sit, and patted the open seat next to her, beckoning Teddy to sit. She did, as this had become a fairly usual thing for them, but more often than not it would be Victoire sitting at the Hufflepuff table. This week had been different, as it was Wednesday and he had been dragged over to the Slytherin table three times this week. The tables started to fill as more kids joined them. Many of Victoire's friends, along with a smattering of first years Teddy remembered from his previous visits, sat with them.

"Hi Teddy," greeted Izzy, one of Victoire's closest friends.

"Good morning Izzy," she greeted, "What classes d-"

"Wait, Teddy as in Teddy Lupin?" asked one of the first years, Katelyn, she remembered.

"Ya, you remember Teddy, don't you Katelyn, she sat with us yesterday," reminded Vic.

"Ya, I uh, I just thought you were a boy," Katelyn spoke, directed at Teddy. Teddy cringed, it made sense all things considering, she had looked more gender neutral/leaning towards masculine yesterday. Teddy still hated the assumption, why couldn't people just ask for someone's pronouns?

"No," Teddy spoke, "I'm genderfluid."

Katelyn scrunched up her nose, "What's that."

"It means that some days I'm a boy, other times I'm a girl, or both, neither, or a mixture," Teddy explained.

"Okay," Katelyn said skeptically, "Well how do you look so different today? Plus your hair is over a foot longer."

"I'm a metamorphmagus," Teddy once again started to explain, "I can change my appearance." She demonstrated by changing her hair to Vic's color and back.

"Okay, that makes sense, I guess if you're a metamorph-a-whatever then you don't know your birth gender which just makes you confused," Katelyn said kindly.

"I'm/she's not confused," said Teddy, Vic, and Izzy at the same time.

"Well, that doesn't make any sense, I mean how can your gender just change, it doesn't work like that," argued Katelyn.

"Okay, so my gender is like being on a seesaw, sometimes the seesaw goes up, we'll call that female, and sometimes it goes down, which will be male, but a lot of the time it is somewhere in the middle, occasionally completely in the middle, which would either be an even mix of male and female, or neither. Does that make sense?" Teddy asked.

"...I guess," she said hesitantly, "so does that mean I call you a girl like Victoire does?"

"No, yes, sometimes, I actually usually use they/them pronouns, but occasionally use she/her or he/him."

"See her bracelet," Vic pointed out. Teddy raised her hand showing off her pink bracelet. "Teddy has three bracelets, one is pink, one is blue, and one is yellow. The pink one means she/her, the blue means he/him, and the yellow means they/them."

"Okay, so I use she/her today?"

"Yup."

"Okay I think I can do that."

Teddy snorted, like Katelyn was doing the hard work. Teddy was the one who had to explain it every day and face all the people, like one of her roommates in the girl's dorm, who said Teddy was just confused, or lost, or whatever. It was nice of Katelyn to accept her, but it was what should be expected. Katelyn wasn't doing the hard work, Teddy was, she was the one who faced uneducated people every day. Why couldn't people just ask for pronouns, or not make assumptions based on what they saw? Sadly, this wasn't going to change anytime soon. At least she had Vic, the rest of the Weasleys, the Potters, his grandmother, and friends.

* * *

Can anyone tell me what people in England refer to their grandparents/parents as? To my understanding it's mum, dad, grandma, and grandpa, am I wrong?

Also please please please tell me if I misgendered Teddy! I'm trying to use the right pronouns, but like I've stated before, I thought of Teddy as a cis male for years before realizing how obvious gender fluidity suited them.


End file.
